


This Time

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for FFVII Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sephiroth had seen it all. He had seen countless times himself fall to the valorous blows of the Buster Sword, or Cloud gasping his last upon the cold gleam of the Masamune. And time and time again, he traveled back, caring less and less what repercussions all this might have. But this time might just be different.(An introspective analysis/interpretation of Sephiroth's perspective of the edge of creation scene.)
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	This Time

When Cloud arrives at the edge of creation, Sephiroth feels a racing pulse.

He had almost forgotten that he possessed a heart that could beat. But seeing Cloud here, in a space, in a time that was entirely theirs and theirs alone — something stirs within his blood, something akin to exhilaration, with a sharp edge of…anxiety.

He had seen it all. He had seen countless times himself fall to the valorous blows of the Buster Sword, or Cloud gasping his last upon the cold gleam of the Masamune. And time and time again, he traveled back, caring less and less what repercussions all this might have. After all, what was the point of an existence without Cloud?

Ah, but he could never tell Cloud this. No, telling Cloud now would simply tear this delicate fabric of space and time he had so carefully woven this time. Those damned Whispers of Fate had done their best to interfere, of course, but they were powerless now.

A whimper draws Sephiroth’s attention. Cloud clutches at his head, undoubtedly suffering from Jenova’s beckoning. Almost instinctively, Sephiroth reaches out to grasp Cloud’s wrist, pulling it towards himself. There was no place for Jenova here.

“Careful there.”

He has to choose his words wisely. Perhaps this Cloud could be the one.

“That which lies ahead…does not yet exist.”

Cloud hastily removes himself from Sephiroth’s grip. An unsurprising reaction, but Sephiroth is not yet discouraged. There’s still time.

“Our world will become a part of it…one day. But I…will not end.”

He remembers each time he’s drifted within the Lifestream, rising out of it only to clash with Cloud, over and over again.

“Nor will I have you end.”

Droplets of blood falling from the tip of Masamune, so rhythmic and hypnotic, like the ticking of a clock.

“This is…?” Cloud asks warily.

“The edge of creation,” Sephiroth replies simply. He knows he’s running out of time. He has to ask Cloud — now.

“Cloud, lend me your strength,” he says, offering his hand. “Let us defy destiny…together.”

He doesn’t expect a favorable response, despite how far he and this Cloud had come this time. After all, he’d seen failure upon failure for them to reconcile in the past. But when he sees Cloud start to move to take his hand, something foreign claws to the surface within his chest. Perhaps he was right about this one.

Cloud suddenly retracts his hand into a fist, shaking with an emotion Sephiroth can’t identify. Steel points in Sephiroth’s direction, and Cloud shakes his head. “Never.”

So this was this Cloud’s response. Sephiroth lowers his hand slowly, another foreign feeling spreading through his veins. _Frustration?_ No, this was within his expectations. _Disappointment?_ No, not quite. _Sorrow?_

This Cloud may be beyond his reach, but all he has to do is reset, once again. Yes, that’s all he needs to do. And as Cloud charges towards him, he realizes that, despite this failure, they are still able to enjoy one last good fight against one other. After all, he never grows weary of crossing swords with Cloud.

He thinks about Cloud’s reply again. Cloud’s immediate, almost instinctive motion to take his hand. Cloud’s hesitation, his quivering. _Cloud._

That same feeling as before surges to the surface, and Sephiroth parries Cloud’s incoming blow with renewed resolution.

“Not yet.” With a burst of speed, Sephiroth knocks the blade out of Cloud’s hands. There’s still time. There’s still a chance.

“Seven seconds till the end,” he urges Cloud. “But we can still make it in time.” It’s not enough for just him to decide. He needs Cloud to make his choice.

“The future is up to you, Cloud.”

It’s all the time he has left. With a flutter of black feathers, Cloud is left alone at the edge of creation.

And he makes his choice.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe sephiroth and cloud were homura and madoka all along


End file.
